The present invention relates to a novel and useful cosmetic brush device particularly useful to apply eyeliner about the eye of a human.
Cosmetics have been used since ancient times for esthetic purposes and to protect facial skin from the harmful rays of the sun. For example, eyeliner markings are believed to have been used at least as early as ancient Egypt and Mesopotamia, as is evidenced by art from this period. In the twentieth century, cosmetics, including eyeliners, have been very commonly used by women in the western world.
Eyeliner impressions can be softly applied or clearly defined. Also, eyeliners may take the form of a liquid, a powder-based material, a wax-based material, a cream or a gel. In general, the application of such eyeliner materials is effected with pencils, pens or brushes.
To properly apply eyeliner, a fair degree of skill is required. Prior art brushes for creating eyeliner applications have resulted in inconsistent appearances, requiring reapplications, which is time consuming and frustrating.
Many brushes and applicators have been devised to apply cosmetics to the skin of a user. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,345,644, 5,709,230, and 8,256,437 show cosmetic application brushes in which bristles are extended along a central core and extended therefrom in various configurations to apply cosmetics to the eyelashes or hair.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,357,987 and Japanese patent application 201029567 describe brushes for applying cosmetics that utilize a central shaft and bristles that extend therefrom in a discontinuous fashion.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,895,698 shows an applicator brush having two sets of bristles of varying lengths inside by side configuration and held by a ferrule.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,104,132 teaches an applicator brush which provides for a protruding tuft extending from companion bristles of shorter length than the tuft.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,779,532 and 7,950,402 illustrate cosmetic brushes which have curved end portions.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,998,315 and 5,450,865 describe brushes that include end portions that have sliced or scalped bristles.
A cosmetic brush which is particularly suitable for the application of eyeliner would be a notable advance in the field of cosmetics.